1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge mechanism, and more particularly, to a hinge mechanism with adjustable torsion.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the ongoing development of technologies, new generations of electronic products with more complex and user-friendly functions are coming forth to replace old products. Take computers for example, the computers have gradually become an indispensable tool in daily lives and jobs of ordinary people. A notebook is provided with identical functions of a desktop computer and characteristics of small in size and light in weight, which is quite convenient for users to carry around.
Currently, since a weight of the notebook computer is getting lighter, in which when a screen is opened and a torsion of a hinge mechanism therein is set to be overly huge, a body can be lift up by the torsion of the hinge mechanism. In order to prevent the body from being lift up when the screen is opened, a user needs to the hold the body down with one hand while opening the screen with another hand, which is not convenient in use resulted from the user is required to use both hands to rotate the screen of the notebook computer open.
In case the torsion of the hinge mechanism is set to relatively smaller so as to prevent the body from being lift up by the torsion of the hinge mechanism, when the screen is closed, the screen may automatically fall down due to insufficient torsion, thereby causing damages to the screen.